


A kiss goodnight

by Demonic_Minecraft_Server



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Yachi Hitoka-centric, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Minecraft_Server/pseuds/Demonic_Minecraft_Server
Summary: Can Yachi's night get any worse. Probably, but it gets better really fast. Was it Yachi's plan to get crazy drunk at a party, then kiss a girl. No, but such is life. A lame summary for a probably lame story, but give it a read.
Relationships: Amanai Kanoka/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	A kiss goodnight

After downing the last of her cup of the fancy wine she didn't take the time to enjoy, Hitoka was feeling pleasantly buzzed. The reception had reached its peak, the dance floor full and tables almost empty except for a few stragglers, including herself. Hitoka thinks that she would be stressed out of her mind, if not the fact that she was well over tipsy and exhausted.  
Hitoka can admit that it's a beautiful wedding. She had to since she helped plan it. Her talent in design comes in useful for more things than one would think. She was still good friends with Shimizu-senpai, though not for much longer, as it would become Tanaka-senpai. Even though she was drowning in work with it being her final year in uni, she didn’t want to miss a second of her closest friend’s wedding.  
Shimizu san and Tanaka senpai's wedding wasn't a shock. Hitoka thinks they're one of the happiest couples she knows, seemingly forever in their honeymoon phase. Hitoka is happy for them, she really, truly is. She's Shimizu's kohai and friend, and she can see how perfect they are for each other. They bring out the best in each other. Tanka livens Shimizu up, letting her laugh and act silly and be happy, and Shimizu grounds Tanaka, mellows him out and supports him in the ways he needs. Hitoka could go on and on about how amazing this is, ramble out half-baked ideas and skirt around such and such, but she's starting to get a bit queasy, so she'd rather not.  
It's been a long time since Hitoka has felt so young. Her eyes trail the happy couple dance their way across the floor and feels like a first year again, watching the graduation ceremony and waving her senpais goodbye. It felt like an even longer time since she looked at Kiyoko senpai and it all clicked. A slight imbalance shifted into place and Hitoka stumbled to find her footing again. The memory of nights spent staring at the ceiling and panic seem so raw today, like a scab she picked at until it bled.  
The night started off fun. She was still buzzing with excitement from the wedding she got to be a bridesmaid at, and swept up in the mood. After the couple’s first dance and a few more, she got pulled up to dance with Hinata. He was still only slightly taller than her, something he pouted about the entire time, much to her teammates' amusement. He had been so busy and so far away for so long. He had a tan and new tastes from being in Brazil, and as much as she was so proud of him for all he was accomplishing, she missed her friend. She dances with Hinata, then Yamaguchi. Hinata and her do some type of lively jig that only Hinata can pull off with some grace. She gets dragged along, but she’s laughing all the same. She won’t let this time go to waste. Her only proper dance is with Yamaguchi, who’s long since grown out his awkwardness and anxiety for the most part. The rumours of them dating have managed to stick around in their classmates minds. It’s not an unfair assumption seeing how much time they spend together, and it’s useful to both of them. It stops invitations to mixers, and wheedling from their parents. It’s a safe lie neither of them pay much attention to. Hitoka thinks Yamaguchi looks rather princely at the end of their dance, so grown up and confident in a way neither of them thought was possible. Tsukishima’s a lucky man, for more reasons than she can count.  
Kageyama is next, pulling her up as soon as she sits down with a determined look in his eyes. Hinata had an exceptionally smug face on and Tsukishima's face bordered between mild disgust and fond amusement. Kageyama tried his best, he really did, but it’s hard to compete with Hinata’s performance if you won’t put your hands on your partner’s waist. In the end they hold hands and spin in circles to the beat, which is fun in it’s own right. Even though Kageyama had gone abroad as well, the sort of awkwardness never leaves him. He feels like a constant, because he grew slow and steady, unlike Hinata. You wouldn’t notice anything until you looked long and hard, then get whiplash from how you could've missed it. When Hitoka makes her way back to the table, Kageyama getting roped into a conversion with an old lady who seemed very keen on him meeting her granddaughter, she sees Yamaguchi and Hinata ribbing a very disgruntled Tsukishima, and she can’t help but laugh.  
“Yacchan! Tsukishima says he isn’t gonna dance with you. Can you believe that.” Hinata’s as loud as ever, and Tsukishima looks like he’s wishing very hard Hinata would go mute. It wouldn’t be the first time.  
“C’mon Tsukki, one dance won’t hurt you.” Tsukishima looks at Hitoka, and she can tell he thinks one dance will very much hurt him. Hitoka giggles and takes a seat and the conversation drifts from there. Kageyama is eventually released from his battle, with some girl's number and looking worse for wear.  
Eventually Hinata and Kageyama get into another argument, whirling away to cause problems elsewhere. Hitoka wonders when they’ll finally realize what they have. She’s almost jealous of them, but she thinks she’ll save it for when they do start dating. Yamaguchi, Tsukishima and her fall into their easy pattern. They’re the people she’s the closest with from highschool and she’s glad she kept in touch. Every so often, the duo will make the commute up to Tokyo and spend the day, or weekend with her doing who knows what. She doesn’t know what she’d do without them. They helped her move up to Tokyo, comforted her after her many horrible dates, and confided in her the same amount, in their own ways. She’s never told them about Kiyoko, but she’s almost certain they know. Tsukishima and her help the same painful vigil, something they bonded over without words. Yamaguchi probably figured it out when he walked in on her sobbing her eyes out in the empty clubroom after the third years graduated, holding a keychain Kiyoko got her after they lost nationals. Seeing the blood drain from his face was the funniest thing to her for some reason. She still thinks back on it and laughs.  
Hitoka excuses herself to the bathroom, and comes back to an empty table. She eventually finds the two boys chatting with their upperclassmen across the hall. She thought she'd wait for them to come back. That was 30 minutes ago, before she lost track of any familiar faces and got her cup of wine. In that time her mood had plummeted and she realised she was exhausted and miserable. She was most definitely mistaken about going to this wedding single. If only she had the confidence and pull for a one night stand. She had definitely seen some pretty girls watching her dance, but she knew she wasn’t the reason. How horrible it was to have her closest friends be hot athletes that steal all the girls they never want nor date. Unfortunately, Hitoka is not suited for online dating( Yamaguchi can attest to that, being the one on the line for her 2 hour panic before all her dates, that don't go anywhere).  
Hitoka can't stay stuck in her head forever. She refuses to let herself sulk and ruin the wedding, so she gets up and goes to the refreshment table. Hitoka doesn't think she could stomach anything but she'd rather make a phone call to some distant family member to catch up than stand awkwardly on the dance floor, surrounded by disgustingly sweet couples. If only she had a tall, strong girlfriend to sweep her off her feet and dance the night away with. She picks up a cup and pours some punch. She vaguely remembers one or two people around the table, other bridesmaids she wasn't chummy enough with to make small talk with. The idea of trying to start a conversation with anyone else, gives her hives so she walks back to sit alone at her table, thoroughly defeated.  
When she gets back to the table she sees a very tall, strong girl sitting at the table. Hitoka's heart gives a thud and her cheeks heat up. She was too lost in her head to notice before so now she stands face to face with a tall strong girl, who was very cute and totally Hitoka's type. There was no way to exit the conversation, so she slapped her cheeks internally and sat down.  
"Oh, I didn't know anyone was sitting here. I can move." How was her voice so cute, and hair so bouncy. Wait, she needed to respond  
" Oh uh- no worries, there's no one sitting there. You can stay- Unless you don't want to! You don't have to stay. But you can if you want!" Why did she have to be this awkward. Now she'd never woo her- scratch that, there was no wooing going on. None whatsoever. The girl giggled, and Hitoka felt heaven on earth.  
“You were a bridesmaid right, one of Kiyoko’s friends?”  
“Y-yeah, you were one too?”  
“Yup, I’m Ryuunosuke's friend, Amanai Kanoka!”  
“Yachi Hitoka! You must be having a lot of fun then, Amanai-san”  
“That’s way too formal. We’re on our way to being friends right, so call me Kanoka.” She giggled then took a sip of her drink. Hearing the word friend and the giggle, did a strange thing to Hitoka stomach. Friendship was hard for Hitoka. She was the best you could ask for once she had opened up to you, but making friends was something her anxiousness still hadn’t let her overcome. She could handle most professional interactions, but socializing with no purpose left her without a script and adrift in the ocean of calculated looks and double meanings. The thing that scared Hitoka the most were the conversations that could happen right in front of her and she would be none the wiser. She often missed minor social cues, too far up in her own world, and so it wasn’t abnormal for her to be left out from time to time.  
Another matter was the word itself. Did Hitoka want to be friends with this girl? As much as she wanted to deny it, Hitoka could tell she was falling hard, and she decided that it was now or never. Kanoka was bright, and confident and happy, and Hitoka decided she very much liked that look on her. Could Hitoka do that again, pine and wait and want? Could she start a friendship in good faith? Could she take advantage of a girl who was just being kind? It made her feel so guilty.  
Kanoka took a sip of her drink and looked up again, her smile dropping a little.  
“I should be having more fun than I’m having, but I have to admit it isn’t the best feeling, to watch your first love get married." Hitoka was no longer in love with Kiyoko. There had been a time where she was and it wrecked her knowing this day would come, but she had grown up and moved on. If she were asked on a date by Kiyoko now, she would say no. The only emotions she held were platonic, so why did she feel so shitty. Why did she feel like crying and not laughing with her friends? Today was a happy day. Maybe it's because she's single at a wedding or because she's nostalgic over a first love. Maybe Hitoka is going insane. Either way it was shitty, but either way Kanoka was right there with her, and maybe she felt a little better.  
Hitoka needed to take a deep breath and stop being a baby; she’s not going to let this opportunity pass her by, not when it was so close.  
“ Yeah, I get how you feel, I used to have a thing for Kiyoko in highschool.” Hitoka murmured, too afraid to speak and louder. Her eyes were glued to the pattern on the table cloth she was knotting her hands in. Now the ball was in Kanoka court. She knew Hitoka liked women, now the question was did she. The silence ate at Hitoka’s nerves, but she would not backtrack and ruin this. She felt a nudge at her shoulder and looked up to see Kanoka smirking at her. Did Hitoka’s heart stop? Was she going to die?!  
“I get what you mean. Like, the only reason I can’t hate her is because I’m pretty sure everyone’s in love with her.” Oh, that’s Hitoka’s heart starting back up.  
“But I feel Kinda bad for you. I mean imagine having the same taste in women as Ryuu-kun. He literally reeked desperate in highschool.”  
“Hey, I told you my deepest secret and you mock me. Chivalry is dead,” Hitoka giggled. She might always have a little ache in her heart over her heartbreaks and nights spent crying, and feel a little stab when sees her family and smiles through the boyfriend questions, but she can’t help thinking that maybe it was all worth if it led to her sitting next to this golden retriever of a girl, with big black eyes, and strong hand that wrap around hers so perfectly.  
They floated around the venue, chatting and laughing and they did end up dancing a little bit, but they were both too tipsy for it to be anything other stumbling shuffles and out of control twirls. Kanoka tries to dip her and Hitoka's life definitely passes before her eyes. She can see Suga and Dachi-san laughing at her from the other side of the hall, while asahi-san just looks concerned,and she smiles at their thumbs ups. Hitoaka finds out 3 very important pieces of information about Kanoka that made her heart go into overdrive and her mind fall blank. One, she was a raging bisexual, so yes, she did have a chance. Two, she was a professional volleyball player for the Pharmaceutical Red Rabbits and the Japanese Women’s volleyball team. Hitoka knew that she was probably going to pull a Kageyama and binge volleyball match after volleyball match, just to see those spikes and squeal into her pillow. Three, she found out that Kanoka did in fact own a golden retriever, and that definitely makes Hitoka’s heart happy.  
Hitoka may be up in her own world a lot of the time, but she can, in fact, tell that Kanoka is flirting with her and she is definitely flirting back. Hitoka thinks it might be the honestly terrifying amount of alcohol she has consumed for the fact that she has to take the train back to Tokyo in the morning, after she crashes at Tsukishima’s place tonight, but she feels on top of the world, or it might be that Kanoka brings out the best in her and makes the whole world fall away. Hitoka also thinks that it might be Kanoka’s fault she’s acting so cheesy, because she doesn’t even feel embarrassed for it. The alcohol definitely has a role though, because she feels pretty fuzzy.  
At some point Hitoka and Kanoka end up on some balcony of the venue, leaned up against each other. Hitoka can't quite remember the event that led to her pressed up against the most wonderful woman she's ever met, and frankly doesn't care. The alcohol in her system is liquid courage and it makes her heart flutter, or that could be the intense look in Kanoka's eyes.  
"You're so pretty Hitoka" Kanoka breathes, and she's so close that Hitoka can hear her loud and clear.  
"Kanoka…" Hitoka starts leaning in. The whole night has been leading up to this. It's not in her head. Hitoka wants this and from the look in her eyes, so does Kanoka. Their mouths are a breath away from each other and Hitoka's vision is filled with Kanoka, and she's never felt like this and it's all Kanoka. This is the only thing she wants and the only thing she'll ever want. Her world is crashing down and she's the happiest she's ever been. Hitoka's eyes flutter shut and she pushes forward-  
-And immediately pulls back when she hears the door to the balcony slammed open. A man screaming into his phone stops at the sight of them. Hitoka thinks it a miracle he doesn't scream with the way Kanoka's holding her cheek and she's basically straddling her, hands knitted in short black hair. He shuts the door as fast as he opens it, and the silence is deafening.  
Hitoka turns to look at Kanoka and the look of shock on her face is too much to bear and Hitoka starts giggling. Soon enough Kanoka joins in and the night sky is filled with happy laughter. They quiet down and Kanoka leans in, cupping Hitoka's cheeks. The frantics of earlier melt away and the kiss is perfect (not really because hair gets stuck in Hitoka’s lipgloss and their noses bump painfully together twice, but it’s perfect enough). Hitoka feels stuck on cloud nine with soft lips pressed into her own, and fingers running through her hair.  
They pull away and suddenly Hitoka is afraid. She pulls her hands away and into her lap.  
“You won't regret this tomorrow right?" Hitoka doesn't think she can handle the disappointment of a yes, but better now then later. She looks down as Kanoka gently picks her hands up off her lap and gives her a goofy smile.  
"I may not be fully sober but I don't think alcohol changes my feelings. It might have given me the courage to kiss you, but I wanted to kiss you when I first saw you, and I'll want to kiss you tomorrow morning too." It's all Hitoka can do not to cry. She sits herself fully in Kanoka's lap and kisses her again, and it’s just as perfect as the last one. On an unrelated note, Kanoka insisted Seako will never stuff her in sequins again, and Hitoka’s thighs are very grateful.  
They kiss some more and Hitoka relishes every small noise that leaves Kanoka's mouth. It's heaven. She pulls away when she hears a commotion down at the front of the venue and she sees the bride and groom waving before they leave for their honeymoon. Hitoka pulls Kanoka up and they lean off the edge of the balcony and wave them off, shouting their congratulations. Kiyoko looks up and Hitoka thinks she'll feel that pang in her heart, that she's felt all night, but to her surprise all she feels is warm and happy and loved. She shoots Kiyoko the biggest grin she can and leans into Kanoka. Kiyoko gives her a soft smile and whispers something to Tanaka. She sees the shock on his face but he looks up and gives them a thumbs up, so it's safe to say they've figured it out. Hitoka has already sufficiently outed herself so it was only a matter of time before everyone from the team heard about it. Hitoka couldn't really find it in herself to care about all the teasing she'd face later. She watches them drive off and looks up at Kanoka. She looked like a goddess with the moon illuminating her hair, and her smile warm and soft. Hitoka really was in deep, wasn't she?  
Their drinks are long gone within the next hour. It's nearing midnight and Hitoka never wants today to end. Hitoka had first assumed she was a paranoid drunk, but alcohol only served to loosen her lips and brighten her mood. Kanoka seemed to be an introspective drunk, no less cheerful and adorable, but quieter and softer. Hitoka. She's back to sitting on Kanoka's lap and she's about to go in for another kiss when the balcony door is slammed open once again, this time by a very frazzled Tsukishima.  
A fresh burst of giggles forced they're way out of Hitoka's throat when she sees Tsukishima's face. The mix of disgust, concern, and general out of element nervousness, was a face she's seen pulled a few times but was always funny.  
"Tsukki I- Tsukki's so fun to say! Tsukki!" Kanoka pulled Hitoka's face down, a serious look on her face, like she’s trying to solve a mystery.  
"Who's Tsukki?"  
"Tsukki's tall and had a really bad haircut in high school" she hears a scoff and giggles again.  
"He acts super mean but he's not". Hitoka hears him talking to somebody. Bit and pieces filter through her hazy brain.  
"-yeah she's here- no like crazy drunk with some random girl- Tadashi!"  
"Oh yeah, him and Tada-chan are totally fucking! But they haven't told everyone yet so don't tell anyone." Kanoka utters a solem “no way” and Tsukishima starts sputtering. Hitoka knows what she's doing and doesn't really care to feel bad. Tsukishima can act a bit too smug sometimes, and she feels too bubbly and bright to try to play nice.  
The door to the balcony door opens again and she feels someone press a cup into her hands. She takes slow sips and sees Yamaguchi kneeling next to her and Tsukishima standing behind him.  
"Yacchan are you ok, we were looking for you?" Tadashi looked very concerned, for some reason. Hitoka was having the time of her life.  
"Yeah but my brain feels super gwah and woosh". She can hear a soft " dear lord, she sounds like Hinata" and Yamaguchi's face twitches before being all serious again. She's starting to feel tired so she leans into Kanoka. She's so warm and muscular.  
"How much did you drink?"  
"Not important, because Kanoka and I are getting wasted!" Yamaguchi's face is twitching a bunch now and Tsukishima has his phone out. Hitoka's very confused and very tired so she decides to flop over into Kanoka once again. Yamaguchi turns to Kanoka, and starts talking softly.  
"Kanoka-san, do you have someone you can go home with."  
"Hitoka said she wanted to take me home." Kanoka jutted her chin out, and Hitoka could hear Tsukishima whisper "who is she?" again.  
"Kanoka is the love of my life and we're going to get married and have 3 cats." That stuns them quite a bit, Yamaguchi looks like he’s trying very hard to fight back laughter, and Tsukishima’s already given in.  
"Alright Yacchan but it's getting late and there are probably people looking for Kanoka-san." Kanoka does take that in. Yachi can see her eyebrows furrow up a bit. It's cute.  
"I think I'm staying at Saeko-neechan's apartment."  
"Alright, I'll go get her, Tsukki can you get Kanoka-san some water too and watch them." Tsukishima smirk slides right off at the prospect of responsibility but nods anyway. Hitoka thinks he's too obvious if his relationship is supposed to be a secret. She doesn’t think there’s anyone who Tsukishima listens to except Yamaguchi, and his mom, because they are both very sweet people, but probably the scariest ones she knows. They feed off each other.  
Tsukishima brings the water and proceeds to watch them with the same mixture of disgust and concern, slightly more intrigued though. Hitoka has made it her goal to bury as far into Kanoka as possible because she was freezing. Eventually Saeko san shows up, much more put together for what Hitoka would have expected from how much she was drinking. After some good natured ribbing, both her and Kanoka leave, but not before Kanoka’s number is pressed into her phone with a kiss goodnight. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi have the somewhat daunting task of getting a drunk Hitoka on the train and to Tsukishima’s apartment before she passes out or vomits. Both happen, but she is very tiny and they are giants so it doesn’t take too much work to drag her home. She also vomits in the venue toilet, but she’s fine. She does eventually fall into the guest futon, still in her dress and makeup. As she’s drifting off she realizes something very vital.  
“If me and Kanoka start dating I’ll have to tell people we’re a drunk hook up that never even happened.”  
“Go to sleep Yacchan! It’s one am”  
…  
Kei is sitting on the sofa, his legs on Tadashi's lap, a random t.v. show playing softly in the background and a warm cup of coffee in his hands. It's the perfect sunday morning. He'd say it couldn’t get better, he knows it's about to. As if on cue he can hear a groan from the extra room they set up Yachi's futon in. A few minutes later he hears a muffled scream. Kei smirks into his coffee and Tadashi hides a snort behind his hand. Contrary to popular belief, Tadashi's mean streak was just as wide as his was, if not wider. Tadashi was just more polite and quieter.  
He hears the door open, and see's Yachi stubble out, quite a bit worse for wear.  
"How did you sleep, Yacchan?" Tadashi isn't even trying to hide his amusement. Yachi gives them a glare, which had significantly improved during her years managing, especially the problem thrio, himself included, but nothing could combat the hello kitty nightgown she managed to worm herself into at some point in the night, and character pins holding her bangs back. She stumbled over to the kitchen and after taking an advil and grabbing a cup of coffee, primly avoided both of them. They all go back to watching some soap opera. Kei usually can’t stand these, but he doesn’t particularly feel like bringing it up. There is something he’d much rather ask.  
“So Yachi, when do we get to meet her. I didn’t know you’ve been seeing someone.” Yachi stiffens and Kei is going to have so much fun with this.  
“I can’t believe we haven’t met her, right Kei? You two seem awfully close. How long was she going to be a secret.” It seems Tadashi’s going to be having fun with this too.  
“We’re not together.”  
“How bold Yacchan,” Tadashi singsongs. Yachi does look up at that. Maybe Kei was wrong about the Hello Kitty nightgown because Yachi truly does impose fear on him this time. He's going to be a widower.  
Yachi flops back onto the sofa and pulls out her phone. They go back to the calm silence until it’s broken once again, by Yachi this time.  
“I think I’m going to ask her on a date.”  
“Seriously!” both him and Tadashi exclaim. He’s talking about Yachi here. She’s probably the person he’d least expect to get into a relationship after a drunken encounter, but then again, what’s even more startling is she’s initiating, and calmly at that. Yachi has become more confident over the years, but this forwardness is still a big difference from usual.  
“What should I say? I’ve never really asked someone out like this. On second thought, maybe you guys aren’t the best people to ask.” Kei can feel the heat rise to his cheeks, and Tadashi isn’t much different. So what if they only ended up dating because Kei was trying to one up Kageyama, and ended up lying about him and Tadashi dating. They basically had been up until then, it’s just neither of them had confessed. Tadashi had walked in just then and it was dramatic and awful. Yachi was cruel and horrible to bring that up and she had just lost her spot of being his favourite teammate. In any case, this could be their redemption. They could be cool and give her good relationship advice.  
“We can give amazing advice, try us.”  
“Yeah Yacchan, we’ve grown. You can’t bring up stuff that happened in highschool.”  
“Okay so what do I say?” This stumped both of them unfortunately, and they had just talked so big. Kei had one problem, he hadn’t paid attention to girls, like ever. He has no clue what they’d like, as he generally avoids anything that makes him uncomfortable. Boys too, except for the one he was dating. Yes, he’s such fun at parties.  
“Okay what does she like?” Genius move by Tadashi, buy time and gather clues. Kei was starting to get into this puzzle. Maybe he shouldn’t be giving advice if he sees his friends love life as a phone game.  
“She plays volleyball, and she has a dog. Her favourite flowers are sunflowers and roses, and she craves shrimp when she’s drunk, for some reas- Tsukishima-kun”  
“Mmh.”  
“Did you seriously send the video you took of me yesterday to the group chat,” Yachi said calmly. She was seriously starting to freak him out. He figured there would be a lot more crying and muttering today. When Yachi is faced with big emotions she usually self-combusts, then figures things out. The combustion hasn’t happened yet and Kei thinks he might have just made a bomb in a pressure cooker. He doesn’t like when his patterns don’t work. From the look on Tadashi’s face he doesn’t either.  
Yachi stands up and walks back to the guest room.  
“The train leaves at 11 so I’ll be out of your hair by then Tsukishima-kun, thanks for letting me stay the night.” With that she closes the door, leaving him and Tadashi sitting at the sofa, wide-eyed.  
“She never calls me Tsukishima-kun”  
“Yeah”  
“She never texts someone first after a date!”  
“Yeah”  
“Tadashi, I think somethings wrong with Yachi…”  
“Yeah”  
“I’m going to make breakfast, you figure out a way to make her not mad. She has too much on us to be left in that state.”

Bonus

Fly High (Because Daichi won’t let us change it)

Asshole: 10min video attachment  
N1nJa: Is that Yacchan  
N1nJa: What did you do to Yacchan stingyshima  
Nicer Asshole: Yacchan was just drunk yesterday  
nOYA: Ohoho Hitoka-chan’s all grown up  
GentleGiant: She was really out of it last night, did she get home ok  
Nicer Asshole: Yup she crashed at Tsukki’s place with us, she’s fine now  
Assigned Dad at Birth: Is that Yachi’s girlfriend. I’m sure we’d all love to meet her  
Assigned Mom (bastard) at Birth: Aw how cute <3  
Too Cute: We aren't dating :)  
Asshole: Guys stop, she's actually going to kill us  
N1nJa: HAH YOU DESERVE IT STINGYSHIMA  
Swageyama: Is that Yachi's friend?  
Nicer Asshole: ...  
Asshole: ...  
N1nJa: ...  
Too Cue: ...  
nOYA: ...  
GentleGiant: Kageyama...  
Swageyama: I've been informed that is Yachi's girlfriend, Congradulations  
Too Cute: WE'RE NOT DATING  
Too Cute: ... yet  
Assigned Mom (bastard) at Birth: Yas Yachi. You get 'em

To: Kanoka <3  
Hitoka: This is Kanoka, right  
Hitoka: Would you like to get coffee with me on tuesday if you’re in Tokyo  
Kanoka: Sure :)  
Kanonka: But only if it’s hot chocolate, coffee’s so gross  
Hitoka: That’s adorable  
Kanoka :3 you’re adorable

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my first fic so please be nice. ^v^. I hardly see any content for this ship, but it definetly deserves more love, since it's so cute. For Kanoka being the main character, she doesn't talk to much. I had no idea how to characterize her so she is shunted to being there but not really. As a side not I adore Tsukkiyamayachi's friendship, and they need more screentime. I hate titles so this one makes no sense lol. I hope you enjoyed this fic and would be super happy if you left a comment. Have a good day.


End file.
